A Dinner of Herbs
by Mara Greengrass
Summary: Dick thought it was time to welcome the new neighbors to town.


TITLE: A Dinner of Herbs  
SUMMARY: Dick thought it was time to welcome the new neighbors to town.  
DISCLAIMER: These people belong to DC Comics. I just fantasize about them.  
CONTINUITY/SPOILERS: Oh, just place this before all the big Events.  
NOTES: For Fanfic100 prompt #58, Dinner.

* * *

Better is a dinner of herbs where love is, than a fatted ox and hatred with it. - Proverbs 15:17

The view from the top of the apartment building was nothing to write home about, Dick thought with a resigned sigh. Not exactly the kind of place you'd bring a date or put on a postcard.

His entire view was of a nondescript Blüdhaven street: grimy cinderblock apartments, an overpriced supermarket, a rundown bar, and Foong Lin's, a Chinese restaurant that served as meeting place for the newest gang to move in on his city.

Well, it was time for him to welcome the new neighbors to town.

The radio clicked in his ear. "Yo, Wingster, what's up?" Barbara asked, her warm voice making him smile.

"Hey. Still waiting for the leaders to arrive. Could be a while. Why, something up?" Movement on the ground caught his eye, but it was just a kid on a skateboard, passing through.

"No, everything's quiet in Gotham. Just hadn't heard your voice in a while."

Stretching his legs, Dick winced. "Is that a hint that I only call when I need something from you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

A sigh of relief. "Good, bec--"

"I'd say you only call when you need something immediately, if not sooner." Babs' tone was sharp enough to cut steel.

"Yikes." Dick watched two young punks enter the restaurant, but they were junior gang members, probably here to await orders. "Um, sorry?"

"Not good enough. I want dinner."

"Not tonight. I'm gonna be here late." Especially if these drug-dealing losers didn't get a move on. "How about if I promise sushi on Friday?"

"The good stuff," she said without a pause. "None of that cheap grocery store sushi that tastes spoiled. I want sashimi from Hide."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't forget my salmon skin salad. With extra ponzu sauce."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And then I'll think about forgiving you."

"Sushi, aye." He saluted the air and smiled when he heard her chuckle.

"Be here or face my wrath."

Then her voice was gone and Dick leaned his chin on his knees. From the street below came a whiff of grease. Sniffing, Dick considered. "Cashew chicken," he said, "don't you think, Batgirl?"

The slim black-clad figure detached itself from the shadows and crouched next to him. "Never had it," Cass said.

"Never?" He took a deeper breath. "We'll have to remedy that. Come by sometime and we'll order in. You can show me that new move Batman says you used on him while sparring the other day, and I'll introduce you to the dubious pleasures of greasy so-called Chinese food."

She gave a quick nod.

"So, how'd it go over on the west side?"

"Found what we needed." Tilting her head, she looked at the street below.

Dick grinned, understanding. "No, I'm not going to need your help. Sorry. But Oracle sounded bored just now. Maybe if you head back to Gotham, you can keep her company. Oh, and make sure she eats dinner."

"Okay," Cass said, standing.

"And next time you could just call me on the comms instead of coming all the way here." He smiled, although he knew she could tell he wasn't angry even without that.

Cass shrugged and was gone.

Sighing, Dick watched an elderly couple trudge toward the apartments on the corner and thought about Cass. She'd certainly come a long way, but someone needed to think seriously about where she was going next.

The cashew chicken smell blew in the other direction and now Dick got Eau d'Alleyway, the Blüdhaven variety, which was ever-so-slightly nastier than the Gotham version.

It was getting late, and Dick found himself unreasonably annoyed. Didn't they know he had places to be, things to do, and a much-delayed dinner to eat? He'd planned on beating the crap out of 10 or 15 gang members, then heading over to Siena's for a well-deserved salad and pizza before they closed, but that plan was out the window now.

The comm clicked in his ear again. "Nightwing?"

"Hey, little brother! I thought you were off with the Titans?"

Tim sighed. "I was, but Kid Flash managed to blow the operation."

"Whoops." Watching the empty street, Dick settled in for the story.

"Yeah, whoops is right." Silence. "When he's good, he's very good, but he thinks speed is the answer to everything."

"My Kid Flash was the same way." Dick chuckled softly. "I never did find a way to teach him better, he had to learn it himself. So, if you were hoping for great insights into how to lead speedsters, I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Damn. I was hoping for something."

"He'll learn. I promise."

"I know. It's just that he's so smart, he leaves the rest of us in the dust, I wish he could harness it."

"Sorry." Dick's stomach growled. "Man, I really want to finish up here."

"Still waiting?"

"Yeah. I think I'm stuck here for a while. And I haven't had dinner yet."

"Oh, that's too bad." Tim's tone dripped sympathy. "I was home for dinner tonight and Dana made lasagna. And there was ice cream for dessert. Cookie dough ice cream."

Dick's stomach growled loud enough to be heard miles away. "You're a mean, mean soul, Robin."

"I learned from the best." Tim laughed at him. "Gotta go. I need to get back on patrol and be home in an hour. Oh, Batman'll be in touch later. I think he wants you to come to Gotham and help out on this case, but he won't actually ask you."

"Got it. Stay safe, Robin." Dick grinned as he clicked the comm off, and reached into a pocket in his boot for a protein bar. It wasn't dinner, but it'd do until he could get real food.

Munching the vaguely chocolate-flavored bar, Dick watched the door to the Chinese restaurant. Most people would think he was nuts, but there was nowhere he'd rather be at this moment.

Although, it would be nice if he could get a pizza delivered to his stakeout. But hey, you couldn't have everything, could you?

--end--


End file.
